International blue
by Lisya12
Summary: A kidnapping? The blue squares again? Who's the new guy? What's going to happen to all our favorite characters and izaya in this yet again crazy story? (This is my first story. So it is most likely crap.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No pov.

Riley was walking home from school today, he didn't normally do this but it was such a great day. He just passed all of the busy parts of town and was walking through the ghost-like part of town. All of the time he was walking he kept thinking about the same topic over and over again.

In two weeks it would be summer break, and he would go into highschool. He was thinking about how hard or easy it would be, how many friends would go to the same school as him, how many friends would stay, and what he would do over the break. He was mainly concerned about his best friend. He didn't know exactly if she would come to the same school as him or not. (Especially with her, "problems").

Out of nowhere, something grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ally he was walking by. He was about to scream for help when the attacker's hand covered his mouth and grabbed both of his hands and held them behind his back. He started struggling and looked over his shoulder.

His eyes widened.

There wasn't one attacker, but three. The one that was restraining him was tall, had a black jacket that was zipped up about halfway. He had a blue shirt on under it. The second guy was shorter but he looked like he was a little stronger then the first guy. The only difference between there cloths was that his jacket was gray. He was holding some duct tape. The third guy was the tallest, and was on the thin side. His jacket was black, gray, and white. And they all wore blue bandanas.

The one in the gray jacket moved in front of him to put duct tape over his mouth. 'What should I do?' Riley frantically thought of any signs of weakness the man holding him had. He struggled harder and when that didn't work, he tried to kick the one in front of him.

"Bad idea kid," the third guy said and pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Riley's head. He stopped moving instantly.

The second guy duct taped his mouth and started to do the same to his hands. When he was done the first guy grabbed his arm and started dragging him farther into the alleyway.

He saw a van at the back of the ally. 'This is it, I won't have anything to live for after we get into the car, I'll be as good as dead.' Riley thought.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my best friend?" They all turned around and saw a girl standing there. Riley stared at her with relief and fear.

End of chapter 1

-chapter notes-

This chapter is short, and crap. I know that. The later chapters will be better but I couldn't think of any other way to write this. Please keep reading.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT sign glowed and Kaley fastened her seatbelt. 'Don't worry Riley I am going to find you. I just hope I won't run into too much trouble on the way because I have heard that Ikebukuro is a dangerous place.' Kaley smiled. 'But if I run into trouble, I will give them a surprise they won't forget!' Kaley felt the plane descend towards the place where she WOULD find Riley no matter what got in her way. I looked over to the guard that Riley's parents INSISTED go with me. Not like he'll help at all. I put on the headphones to block out the noise and try to get to sleep.

*time skip*

'I really wish that there was an air port in Ikebukuro but there isn't so I'll have to deal with the air port in shinjeku, it's the closest town with an air port. Good thing it's the town right next to ikebukuro. I should probably take a train because that would be the fastest way to get there. I stopped, where is the guard that came with me? I swear that he was right here a minute ago. Oh well, he can catch up to me if he wants. Riley, you don't have to wait much longer because I'm on my way.

-chapter notes-

This chapter is also short. Sorry. But I know the next chapter will be longer.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Thank god I took online classes on Japanese, or I would be in so much trouble.' I walked around Ikebukuro to find any signs of the Blue Squares and asked people about them. All I got was the information Riley's parents gave me. 'They have to be here!' Kaley thought. 'They must have regrouped because they are not gone!'

*~* (this means another character's point of view)

"IZAYA! YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!"

"Now why would I do that Shizu-chan?"

"So I can wipe that smirk off your face!" Shizuo grabbed a nearby sign post and ripped it out of the ground. "Well if you want that so bad...why don't you come and get me?" Izaya bolted towards a group of people. Shizuo followed with sign post in hand. The people scattered from the two so they wouldn't be caught in between them. "Stop being a scared bitch and face me!" Izaya stopped and turned towards Shizuo. "Fine!" He pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at Shizuo's head.

Shizuo smacked it with the sign post and ran up to Izaya and swung it at him. Izaya dodged the sign post and was smiling with joy. "Stop smiling you bastard and sit still!" Shizuo threw the sign post. Izaya flipped backwards to avoid the sign post. Izaya took out his switch blade. "Well, I had a good time, Shizu-chan but now I have something to do."

"What makes you think you are leaving?" Shizuo grabbed a vending machine. Izaya reached for a girl that was close by him. She tried to pull him away but he pulled her in front of him and asked, "Now you wouldn't hurt an innocent girl would you?" Shizuo didn't care he knew the girl would move so he threw the vending machine. Izaya let go of the girl and moved to Shizuo's left. He expected to see the girl run too but she just stood there! When the vending machine was in touching reach she grabbed the vending machine! She turned toward Izaya and threw it at him. When she let go of it she grabbed her arm and Shizuo noticed it was broken. Izaya dodged the vending machine which made him even closer to Shizuo. Shizuo could see that he wasn't the only one who was dumbfounded.

"'Fuck this weak body! It doesn't matter. I am still going to find Riley and kick all of the Blue Squares' asses!' She looked at the man that had her as a human shield and yelled, "When I am done with my mission I am coming for you!" Kaley looked at the man that threw the vending machine at her and didn't know what to say to make it quick so she could continue her plans. Finally she pointed a finger at him and yelled, "I have some questions for you!" Kaley walked off with her broken arm hanging on her left side. 'I don't have time to see a doctor for this!'

I couldn't believe what I just saw. "Did shizu-chan do something bad to a lady? I didn't expect you to do something like that shizu-chan. I guess that you really are a monster." I have had enough with his stupid ass remarks "No, I haven't had sex with anybody!" he started to talk to him again but I tuned him out. 'What the hell did I just see? It is a girl with the same problems as I do but how is that possible? I need to find her!' i lost his thought of killing Izaya and started to walk in the direction the girl went.

"I will kill you later Izaya!" I yelled behind m. 'Ok, so where would she have gone?'

'Those two slowed me down! I can't waste much time! The sooner I find Riley the better!' My stomach growled. 'But I haven't eaten anything before I got on the plane and I need my strength for when I find those Blue Squares. Especially with my arm now broken.' I bumped into a big man. "I am sorry. I didn't see you th..."

"You eat sushi? Sushi good at Rusian Sushi." I looked up and saw a huge black man in a sushi chef outfit. I could tell that he couldn't speak much Japenes. "You eat sushi?" He asked again. I looked at the restaurant this guy was standing in front of. "I am pretty hungry. So, why not?" I started to walk in towards the restaurant and noticed the the man was following me.

*time skip*

When I walked out of Russian Sushi I saw the the huge man was outside of the restaurant trying to get some more costumers.

"Thanks for inviting me in," I say to him, "the sushi was good.

"Come eat sushi again!" He shouted at me as I was walking away.

on the other side of the street *~*

"'Where could she have gone?' I thought as I walked down the street. 'Theres Russian Sushi, maybe Simon has seen her!'

"Hey, Simon!" I shout when I get close to him.

"Oh, Shizuo, you here to eat sushi?"

"No I'm not, I'm wondering if you've seen a girl about this size," I waved my hand right below my shoulder, " has brown hair with blue tips about this long," I wave my hand where my back ends, "and looks like a foreigner?"

"Oh, that girl," 'ha so he did see her', "she ate sushi here. Why you looking for her? She make you mad, when you are mad you eat sush-"

"No Simon, I'm not mad at her, I just want to talk to her about something. So can you tell me where she went?" Better to just start looking for her asap.

"You want to talk? Oh well if that's the case then she went that way."Simon pointed to the southern end of Ikebukuro.

'So that's where she wa- wait didn't I just come form that way?' "Simon are you sure she went that way, I just came form there?"

"She went that way, you pass her and come talk to me." 'This is just great, back to square one.' I start to walk back the way I came.

-chapter notes-

Yay! A longer chapter. I hope you like it. My friend and I are writing this story together, so if there are any weird parts, it's probably where we switched who's writing the story. I hope you liked this chapter, I'll probably have the next chapter up later today. I already have it written but I have to get up and do things with my family.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized that I didn't put the obvious disclaimer**

 **disclaimer: I don't own durarara, or anything really. I don't even own the tablet I'm using to upload this. All I really own is kaley and Riley.**

Chapter 4

'Its probably not safe to search for the blue squares during the day, I could get an innocent person involved and that would be bad, for many reasons. So I guess I should look for a place to stay like a hotel or something." I thought as I turned to start walking to west ikebukuro.

When I turn a corner I bump into someone and nearly fall down but said person grabs my broken arm to catch me. A shocked look came to his face and he instantly grabs my other arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know your arm was broken, all you all right?"

I looked up to see a man with a mean-looking face, but he had nice enough looking eyes. He had a black bandana and a green jacket with tons of pockets.

"Uh, it's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm sorry." I said. 'I hope he doesn't try and make me go to the hospital to get my arm looked at.'

"We'll, I have a question, why would you walk straight past a hospital when your arm is broken?" 'Oh great, this is just great.'

"Well, it's not like I don't want to go to the hospital," I reached over and grabbed my broken arm and looked down, "but it takes to much time. They would take an hour doing x-rays then tell me my arm was broken, then they would take forever setting it back in place, then they would question me about how I broke my arm. And I don't have enough time for that right now." I looked back up at him and he just stared at me then sighed.

"Well I have a friend who could set your arm back in place, and he will ask a few questions but he doesn't pester you to answer him."

"That sounds like an underground doctor to me."

"He is an underground doctor."

"I'm not surprised by anything in this town anymore, actually, based on what I've seen, it's a good thing this town does have one. Would you really take me there?" This guy seems strange, I wonder what he's up to?

"Sure, I don't mind and it would give these two something to entertain them. So, my name is Kadota Kyohei, what's your name?"

"My name is kaley Ivory, it's nice to meet you."

'Damn, I search all over Ikebukuro but I couldn't find her anywhere, I went south and searched there but I didn't find anything so I went west. I couldn't find her there so I went north, then east, but I couldn't find that kid anywhere. It's ticking me off that I can't find a girl with a broken arm anywhere. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?'

'It probably wouldn't be good if I ran into her when I'm this mad, I should probably go to shinra's place to calm down a bit before I go looking again.'

I start walking to shinra's apartment, hey for all I know she could be there. Ha there's no way she would there, even if she is hurt, she would go to a normal doctor.'

I started walking to shinra's place, going through the crowds of people.

*time skip*

I got to shinra's house, raised my foot to kick down the door. 'Hope you're home'

I walked in, 'huh he's not in the living room,' I walked through the house and I found him sleeping in the back. 'You're not going to sleep now, time to wake up shinra.' I grabbed the front of his shirt and he immediately woke up.

"Eh, shizuo, what are you doing here, and could you put me down now?"

"I'm here because I'm ticked off and I need to calm down."

"Ok then I'll make something to eat when you put me down."

I dropped him on the ground and he got up and went to the kitchen and I followed him.

'Its getting pretty dark, the blue squares should be coming out soon.' I thought as kadota was leading me through the streets.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and my leg started burning from the pain. I started to fall but kadota caught me and made me get on his back so he could carry me.

"Shit, it's the blue squares, man they have horrible aim. If they want to shoot me then don't miss." 'The blue squares! Damn, I can't fight them like this.'

Kadota ran into an alleyway, 'he's probably trying to get me somewhere safe so that I won't get involved. I should stay quiet, so that I can work out a strategy to defeat them.'

A few more gun shots were fired at kadota's feet, but they missed.

*time skip*

"Kyohei-san, they're still following us." I was starting to get worried, not for myself, but for kadota. 'He's been running for a long time, he has to be getting tired.' He turned onto a main street and gasped.

"Finally, I found them!" I looked up when he stoped, and I heard a click. He had just opened the door to a green van that had an anime character on the door. He put me in the back carefully so that I wouldn't get more hurt.

'So they have a creepy van, that doesn't seem nice at first thought, but kadota is a really nice guy. If he's not I can just beat the crap out of him.' Kadota got in the passengers side and they started driving immediately.

"Who's this, why is she bleeding?" The boy in the back seat said. Then the girl sitting next to him said, "Yea there is a lot of blood. What happened? Why are there blue squares chasing you?"

"It's not that they were chasing us, they still are. On motorcycles." I said in a normal 'I don't give a shit' tone.

Everyone looked out the back window to see what I was talking about. There were 6 guys chasing us, all wearing blue somewhere on them.

The two in the back of the car wrapped my leg up all the while they were talking about anime.

After a while, the person driving stomped on the break. I knew instantly why.

"Why'd you stop" the other 3 said at the same time. Then they realized why.

They were surrounded, behind them was the motorcycle group, and in front of them were a few trucks.

'Kaley, you have to fight them, if you don't, then all of the these people helped you would be in trouble.'

"Man, this is bad." Said the one who was driving.

"No shit!" Shouted kadota.

I stood up and the two in the back asked, "what are you doing?" I opened the door. The two in the front turned around so fast and shouted, "what the fuck are you doing? Close the door and sit down so we can deal with this!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that, you guys stay here." I stepped down and closed the door. I turned to the group of trucks in front of us, '*sigh* Great, just great. When I finish fighting them, both my arms and at least a few of my ribs will be broken. I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear it.'

I heard kadota's group press down on the horn and just hold it. "Stop that, it's getting on my nerves." I said as I ripped the closest sign post out of the ground.

Chapter 4 end.

 **Sorry I lied in the last chapter. It completely slipped my mind to upload this. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far.**

 **R &R**


End file.
